


Is It Too Late To Say 'I Love You'

by Catnip_3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Dean is sad boi, Demons, EMS, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Injured Castiel (Supernatural), Lots o' blood, M/M, Sadness, Stabbing, Suppressed Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnip_3/pseuds/Catnip_3
Summary: Dean thought it would be the perfect time to go on a solo hunt.Somehow he ends up having to call a certain angel for help and one moment leads to another. Except, it's not the moment he's wished for; telling Cass how he feels, but the one he really didn't want; begging an unconscious Cass not to die.Winchester luck strikes again.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 28





	Is It Too Late To Say 'I Love You'

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello :) So I’ve written a lot of Video Blogging RPF and I realized I focused on that fandom so much I ignored all my other fandoms. I’ve decided to give them a little more attention now and let’s hope it turns out well!**
> 
> **We’re gonna start with some good ol’ Destiel. (Not really set during any episode except Jack is there.)**

After being cooped up in the bunker for so long Sam decided it would be best if he took Jack out and showed him something that most humans loved. At first, Dean was reluctant but after Sam constantly nagged him about it he finally agreed. Especially if it meant his baby brother would leave him alone.

Sam had been overjoyed when Dean said yes and the next day the two were gone with the promises of being back in a couple of days. 

Sam planned to take Jack to a waterpark. 

With half of the family gone, Dean thought it wouldn’t be a better time to go on a solo hunt. It was easy to find something and soon Dean was driving Baby to Idaho because of a couple of disappearances.

The town was just like any no-name town that didn’t expect anything like this to happen to them. The sheriff was perplexed with the whole situation and didn’t question Dean when he said he was with the FBI investigating the kidnappings.

Dean had only been there for two days when he realized this wasn’t any normal hunt. This involved demons and that meant he would need backup if his past experience with the hell-spawm meant anything. 

He tried to call Sam multiple times but his brother didn’t answer any of his calls. That left only one other person who could help and all it took was a single prayer before his lov- best friend stood in front of him, wearing the familiar tan trenchcoat. 

He was in his motel room when he prayed for his friend, clothes and books strewn about after the two days of research and investigation. 

‘What is it Dean?’ 

‘Well hello to you to Cass.’ 

‘Why did you call?’ His face looked like he was quite irritated but the truth was actually opposite. The angel was happy to come when Dean called.

‘I need help with a hunt.’

Cass looked around and noticed there was only one bed and the room itself was missing a person. ‘Where is Sam?’

‘He took Jack to a waterpark.’ 

‘I’ve never heard of a park being made out of water. Why would Sam take him there?’ The poor angel looked genuinely confused and Dean wanted to roll his eyes but resisted. 

‘Don’t worry about it Cass. Listen, there’s demons lurking around here and they’re kidnapping people. I need help taking them out. You in?’ 

Cass still had a confused look on his face from the whole situation but nodded nonetheless. ‘Of course, Dean.’

Dean let out a little smile but quickly hid it and stood up. ‘Good. Let me get my stuff and then let’s go kill these sonofabitch demons.’

It wasn’t long before Cass and Dean were in the Impala heading towards the location Dean tracked the demons to.

Once they got to the location the pair saw it was an abandoned warehouse, Dean turned off the ignition and looked at Cass expectantly. 

He stared back at the hunter before realizing what was being asked. He closed his eyes and focused his grace inside of the warehouse. 

‘There’s three demons inside but I don’t feel any human presence with them.’ 

‘I wonder why they’re there then.’ It wasn’t a question directed at Cass but just a question in general. 

They sat in the car for a moment before Dean finally opened the driver’s door and got out, Cass doing the same. 

The human quickly went to the trunk and took out what he needed. It wasn’t much; in fact it was only one thing, his knife. 

After acquiring it, he closed the trunk and led Castiel towards the building with senses on high alert. Who knew what they were up to. 

It was easy to find a way in (all the doors were unlocked) and soon they were wandering around the building looking for any sign of life.

It didn’t take much before they stood facing three black-eyed people. They all had snarls on their faces and mismatched weapons in their hands. 

An older man holding a hammer charged towards Dean and suddenly fighting broke out in the building. 

Dean was left fighting the older man while the other two charged towards Cass. They were both young women.

It wasn’t too hard to kill the demon, he swung his hammer and missed, giving Dean the perfect opportunity to stab him straight in the heart. 

He let out a yell and his body flickered orange before falling limp onto the floor, dead.

Dean let out a triumphant laugh at being able to kill the demon so easily. Maybe he didn’t need to call in reinforcements after all.

Dean turned towards where Castiel was with a smile still on his face. When he noticed what was going on though, his smile dropped and his face turned into one of horror. 

Castiel was on the ground with one of the demons on top of him, stabbing his torso repeatedly with a rusty piece of rebar.

Furious snarls escaping past her lips as she continued to stab Cass, who was letting out grunts of pain. 

The other demon lay a little ways away, dead with Castiel’s angel blade still stuck in the body.

It was only a second before Dean let out a growl and launched himself at the demon, easily killing it with one stab of his knife. 

A glow of orange and the body slumped on top of Cass, who was breathing heavily and grunts still escaping him.

Dean pushed the body out of the way and landed on his knees next to his best friend. 

‘Cass?’ He was barely able to conceal his mounting horror at the sight.

Blood was seeping everywhere and the wounds didn’t seem to be healing. Cass slowly turned his head in Dean’s direction, pain clearly written all over his face. He let out a little cough and moaned.

‘H-hey buddy. Why don't you heal yourself with that grace of yours.’ The sentence was meant to be light and airy but Dean knew it contained the fear he felt welling up inside as blood continued to stain the floor. 

‘I-I.’ Blood seeped out of his mouth and Dean had to lean forward to hear him. The words still sounded muffled and quiet. 

‘I a-alre-eady used… m-my gr..a..ce. C-c-can’t h-heal.’ With that, Cass’ eyes fell shut and his body went limp, muscles no longer straining in pain. 

Dean sat up in alarm and checked if he was still breathing, he thankfully was. 

He froze for a second in a panicked state before taking a breath and calming his heart. He was a Winchester, he could deal with this. 

Dean quickly and gently took off Cass’ trenchcoat and pushed it to the man’s stomach where the wounds continued to bleed. Cass' body was pliant to Dean which concerned him even more.

All he had to do was keep the man alive until his grace restored and healed him. But with each second Castiel’s breath seemed to be more strained than the last and Dean realized he didn’t have the resources to deal with these types of injuries here. 

He knew he couldn’t move Cass or that would mean almost certain death. He only had one option since Sam wasn't answering so with a fearful heart, his slightly shaking hands took out his phone from his jacket pocket. 

He somehow managed to dial the number he wanted and the line connected almost instantly.

‘911 What’s your emergency?’ 

‘I-I need help.’ It came out a sob, a plea. 

‘Where are you sir?’ 

‘I.. I..’ Dean heart dropped as the realization that he might lose his lov- friend today hit him. ‘I can’t remember.’ He practically sobbed into the phone. Winchester or not, the pain of losing Castiel was tearing through his heart and he for once wasn’t ashamed to cry. 

‘Okay, sir. I need you to calm down. I’m going to track your phone but I need you to hang on.’ 

‘He’s dying!’ It was frantic and still a plea, tears dripping down his face as he kept the - now soaked in blood - trenchcoat against Cass’ stomach. 

‘I’ve found your location and help is on the way.’

That’s all Dean needed to hear before he hung up and pushed a little harder to keep pressure up. 

A sliver of hope appeared in his chest when Catiel let out a little moan from the increase in pressure. 

His eyes still weren’t open and Dean wanted nothing more than to see those beautiful blues look into his forest green ones. 

Suddenly, his mouth started to move without his permission but he didn’t try to stop the flow of words that escaped. 

‘Cass?’ His voice was cracked and broken from crying so hard. ‘Cass you gotta keep fighting, ok? For Sam and Jack. And.. for me.’

Castiel hadn’t made another sound since the moan but his body still continued to fight for breath. 

Dean bit his lip and in a split-second decision said what he had wanted to say for all these years. 

‘Cass, I can’t lose you. I can’t. I need to tell you how I feel. Please, keep fighting. How am I supposed to confess my love when you're dead?’

It was a bad attempt at a joke and just thinking about Castiel dead had a new gush of tears rush out of his eyes. 

‘Please, keep fighting, for me.’ It became a mantra. The one thing keeping him sane. 

Dean pleaded to anything out there that Castiel wouldn’t leave him today. He kept pleading even as he heard the familiar sirens of an ambulance barreling towards the warehouse. 

The sound had become louder and lights could be seen outside, casting warped shadows inside the old building. 

He kept pleading even as paramedics came to save Cass’ life and he kept pleading that Castiel make it past today even when he was stuck waiting in a plastic and uncomfortable hospital chair. 

He wasn’t going to stop pleading with anything and everything until he got to see Castiel open his bright blues eyes again, and when that time came he decided he’d finally tell Castiel the truth. 

That he had fallen in love with the angel of Thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> **It was very… I don’t want to say refreshing, but a nice change from writing minecraft things all the time. I really want to get into more fandoms :D**
> 
> **Hope you enjoyed this little story <3**
> 
> **Sincerely,**
> 
> **Catnip? No Way Man.**


End file.
